no se como decirtelo
by I-love-obito
Summary: Barasuishou esta completamente enamorada de enju y el la nota extraña, cuando se atreve a demostrarcelo el no lo cree y se va pero Suigintou llega y hace que Barasuishou se encele. BaraEnju


Advertencia; Contiene LEMON | Incesto (PadrexHija; Incesto, no? xD)  
Declaración; Rozen Maiden No me pertenece, solo lo uso para mis fantasias sexuales xD!

* * *

De nuevo el estaba fabricando muñecas, Barasuishou solo le observaba atenta, sabia que era la favorita pero de algún modo u otro ella no disfrutaba que el tocara a otra…

-Padre..

-si?

-las prefieres a ellas..?

-a quienes?

-preferirías tener una rozen maiden autentica que a mí..?

-barasuishou…

Rápidamente, Enju se levanto y la tomo en sus brazos recargándola en su pecho, acariciando su cabello como de costumbre.

-Tu eres mi creación… mi hermosa muñeca.. aun mejor que las rozen maiden..

-Padre…

al instante, Barasuishou se volvió a sentir llena, feliz de ser la única en el corazón de enju.

De pronto, los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos… el notaba que había algo distinto en barasuishou, aparte de su comportamiento y sus preguntas que últimamente se volvían frecuentes, su forma en que lo miraba…

Ella solo sintió un escalofrió que la recorría completamente, solo cerro sus ojos y se acerco lentamente a el, pegando sus frios labios con los cálidos y llenos de enju.

El solo se quedo en shock, que es lo que estaba haciendo Bara? Acaso era algún tipo de amor mas halla del que ella debía tener por su padre? O simplemente el estaba soñando?

Al mismo tiempo el cerro sus ojos y respondió al beso de barasuishou, cuando de pronto volvió en si, se alejo rápidamente de ella y la bajo de sus brazos saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

-padre… pensó rápidamente la muñeca, que también se quedo en shock con la reacción de enju.

Por otro lado, el había salido de su tienda de muñecas, pensativo, cuando de pronto se detuvo rápidamente, comenzaron a caer plumas negras del cielo, este solo levanto su mirada cuando vio un ángel negro sentado en el tejado de un local le miraba con sus hermosos ojos carmesí.

-Suigintou… susurro enju, algo sorprendido

-Padre… Suigintou le seguía mirando con esos ojos penetrantes, pero ahora su mirada era algo distinta, llena de amor.

Ella rápidamente se bajo y fue directo a donde enju, se acerco rápido a el y lo abrazo fuertemente, cuando el solo se quedo helado y le correspondió al abrazo.

-ALEJATE! Se escucho un fuerte grito, obviamente era de nuevo barasuishou, pero esta ves traía su espada en mano y su cara se veía demasiado enojada.

Suigintou rápidamente aparto a enju, que miraba como Su hija, peleaba tan duro por el, cuanto lo quería y ahí lo entendió todo, ella le amaba mas que a nadie,

Cuando Barasuishou rápidamente movió su espada para golpear a Suigintou, esta se protegió con sus alas y saco su espada inmediatamente, la lucha era indecisa ya que las dos eran muy poderosas, pero se veía que Barasuishou se empeñaba, ella no permitiría que enju ame a otra, ella no solo lo amaba como padre… ella siempre soñaba con el, y que el le correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

De pronto Suigintou callo, no podía moverse, mientras Barasuishou se asercaba a ella lentamente, Enju se entre puso entre las dos

-Barasuishou! Detente..!

Bara solo se quedo helada, y triste a la ves, acaso el quería ahora a Suigintou mas que a ella! su propia hija?

Suigintou se levanto aun con su cuerpo lastimado y se fue volando rápidamente, mirándolos de nuevo con ojos penetrantes, pero la verdad es que ni si quiera por su sueño de " dejar de ser basura" pudo ayudarla, mientras que enju solo pedia estar con su hija de nuevo solos, para decirle todos sus sentimientos.

-Bara… el la miro tiernamente mientras se asercaba a ella y la abrazaba.

Ella solo lo abrazo mas fuerte, no lo iba dejar ir y Bara sabia que el entendía todo lo que ella sentia

-Padre…te amo..

mientras una lagrima caia por el fino rostro de enju el le contesto..

-Yo también mi hermosa..yo también

El la tomo de la mano y la llevo de nuevo a la tienda, entraron rápidamente, pues no lo podían contener mas, cuando de pronto la llevo a un cuarto y la recostó, la comenso a besar del cuello hasta su boca, desabrochando su vestido apresuradamente, igual que ella, comenso a desvestirlo apresuradamente, Enju comenso a lamer sus pechos, la amaba con locura, ella solo gemia fuertemente, le gustaba lo que su padre le hacia, cuando bara acabo de mojarse el metió sus dedos en su entrepierna

-ahh… padre.. mas...entra!! le exigió ella

Enju cuidadosamente saco su miembro y abrió las piernas de bara, lentamente la comenso a penetrar, mientras retiraba el parche de su cara, Cuando ella comenso a sacar un par de lagrimas de dolor y se aferro a el,

Enju comenso a mover lentamente sus caderas, mientras bara disfrutaba mas y mas hasta que llegaron al climax, el la recostó en su pecho. Mientras ella dormía, el le daba unos cuantos besitos en la frente.. susurrándole un " Te amo"


End file.
